Kashya
|image = |act = Act I |location = Rogue Encampment |services = Hires and resurrects mercenaries |starts quests = Sisters' Burial Grounds |gender = Female }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Introduction *"Welcome, outlander, to our glorious hovel. I know you're here to challenege the evil that has driven us from our ancestral home. But know this, Akara may be our spiritual leader, but I command the rogues in battle. It will take more than just killing a few beasts in the wilderness to earn my trust." Introduction (Amazon) *"Well, well, I never expected to see an Amazon in these lands. You're very brave to have come here. Many of my fellow Sisters have fallen under some dark spell, and if you're not careful you may fall prey to it as well." Gossip *"Some of my Rogues told me of Deckard Cain. They said that he is a man of great wisdom. Personally, I don't know how wise he could possibly be if he never learned how to wage battle himself." *"Akara has been like a mother to me for as long as I can remember. She is wise and good, but I don't think she has the steel to retake our Monastery by force." *"I don't trust many outlanders, but Warriv seems fine. He never says much to me, though." *"Before our exile, Charsi, our blacksmith, could fashion any implement of war. Here in the camp, she merely makes do. Her best tools remain within the Monastery." *"Gheed is a pig. I've been tempted to throw him out of the camp many times, but Charsi seems to think that he's good company. I don't trust the man, but if she's comforted by him, then I'll desist." *"If we could only find out how Andariel has managed to corrupt our Sisters, then, perhaps, we could drive out the evil clouding their minds." *"In this camp, those of us who have remained true to our Order are forced to live among common traders and farm animals. Welcome to our circle of suffering." *"Perhaps Tristram deserved its fate... for letting Evil loose upon the land. I only hope we don't suffer the same." *"Some evenings we gather at the bonfire to retell epic tales... and try to forget about the terrible events that led to losing the Monastery." Gossip (Amazon) *"When I was very young, Akara told me tales of the Amazons' fearlessness in battle and of their skills with spears and bows. I like to think we Rogues have much in common with you Amazons." Quest Den of Evil *"The demons in that cave have claimed many of my finest archers. I wonder how you will fare!" *"You'd better come through on this. Your reputation depends on it." *"Hmm. I'm surprised you survived that test, outlander. Go see Akara. She may reward you." Sisters' Burial Grounds *"My Rogue scouts have just reported an abomination in the Monastery graveyard! Apparently, Andariel is not content to take only our living. Blood Raven, one of our finest captains in the battle against Diablo at Tristram, was also one of the first to be corrupted by Andariel. Now, you'll find her in the Monastery graveyard raising our dead as zombies! We cannot abide this defilement! If you are truly our ally, you will help us destroy her. *"''Death has done nothing to weaken Blood Raven's combat skills. If anything, she's more deadly than ever." *"Each moment you delay adds another undead Sister to Blood Raven's army." *"I can hardly believe that you've defeated Blood Raven! Though she was once my closest friend, I pray that her tortured spirit remains banished forever. You have earned my respect, stranger...and the allegiance of the Rogues. I have placed several of my best warriors at your disposal." The Search for Cain *"The bark of Inifuss holds mystical runes. Akara can translate them... into our revenge!" *"The Tree of Inifuss is hard to find, but you'll know it when you see it." *"With this scroll you may open a portal back to Tristram. Only Akara can decipher its logic." *"Deckard Cain has crucial knowledge about the Evils we face. You must find him!" *"Again, you amaze me, outlander. The Sisterhood is grateful to you for delivering Cain to us. I believe Akara has something to tell you." The Forgotten Tower *"The tome speaks of treasure. Yet, all we have found are death, delirium, and disappointment." *"Have you suddenly lost your taste for wealth?" *"Your rewards are well-earned. To us, the tower was nothing more than a headstone looming over a long forgotten grave." Tools of the Trade *"Charsi is wasting her time and talents using an inferior hammer! Had she the Horadric Malus, she could make the steel sing and craft you a suit of armor as impenetrable as the Great Eye." *"To do battle with Andariel requires more than thick skin and a strong will. You'll want armor and weaponry forged with the hammer's enchantments." *"Now that the Horadric Malus is back in our possession, we shall use it to deliver a great blow against the Evil which torments this land." Sisters to the Slaughter *"I can imagine a thousand different ways to kill Andariel. You need only choose one." *"Deckard Cain has important information about Andariel." *"''Andariel's death brings about renewed life for us all. We mourn the loss of our dear Sisters, but at least now we can get on with our lives. I...may have misjudged you, outlander. You are a true hero and testament to the noble spirit which has inspired our Order for generations. Fare well...my friend. Category:NPCs